imarelfandomcom-20200214-history
Fogfall Island Guide
Fogfall Island Guide by T.A. Saunders ©2015 v1.0 Overview Largely untraveled, Fogfall Island is largely known as a Yirok breeding ground during the first months of the Ishaelian warm season, which is the'' reason ''that it remains largely untraveled. Otherwise populated by a variety of animal life, an indigenous race of amphibian primitives, called Moul, and an unusual amount of Fae and Fae creatures, Fogfall Island is usually only traveled by the desperate, the wanted by the law, or by those that would otherwise be stranded out at sea. The fact that there is a map of this island at all, is because of those aforementioned that have had to call this little chunk of rock home. Rock, is perhaps the most ideal descriptor for this island. While there are points of lush vegetation inland, most of the island is jagged, unpliable rock, with sparse placements of sand to give the illusion of a beach. Closer observation reveals that much of this rock is volcanic rock, from past eruptions of Mount Vakunaha. The island gets its name from the incredible amount of fog (some say is supernatural) that lurks over the island almost always, making the entire area around it a hazard to navigate near for seafaring ships and airships looking to make fast coin ‘Yirok Netting.’ Usually, by mid day, this fog clears, and gives way to whatever weather the day has to bring. Points of Interest Bonespur Hills: Given its name from the generations of Moul dead simply left out here in the elements, to pile up and become calcified into the rock, the Bonespur Hills are home only to scavengers that feast off the flesh of the newly dead left here, and those dead that haven’t quite found the rest due to them. Crash Site: This is where the merchant airship, ''Senaqua’s Sojourn ''crashed, leaving an unfortunate group of heroes stranded on Fogfall Island. A good look over the rocky beach head suggests that they have not been the first to suffer such a fate. Ghost Whisper Grotto: Old maps pirates have kept of the island mark this as fine place to avoid. Believed to be haunted by the spirit of the notorious pirate, Jacob “The Jackal” Karrone, the grotto, during the day is pleasant enough, with fresh water and relatively little hostile animal life in the area. However, during the evening, it is said that old Jacob can be heard howling at his long dead crew. Accounts vary, but some believe that Karrone still haunts the grotto because of his beloved maiden and ship-wife, Ingrid. The tale tells of Karrone and his pirates fighting tooth and nail with an endless onslaught of Moul, who took Ingrid to sacrifice her to the God of the Volcano, Vakunha. Maiden’s Fall Lake: Named in honor of Jacob “The Jackal” Karrone’s ship-wife, the maiden, Ingrid, Maiden’s Fall Lake represents the largest source of fresh water on the island, as well as a common gathering point for the Moul tribe that calls the island home. Filled with various kinds of edible fish, and underwater plants, Maiden’s Fall Lake is the island’s bread basket, when it comes to finding food and water. Mount Vakunha: This is an active volcano, worshiped by the indigenous Moul and named after their ‘Fire God,’ Vakunha. While having mercifully not erupted in over fifteen years, there is enough fire in the belly of this mountain to throw a sacrifice down into, and have the expectation of being consumed by lava. Because this place is sacrosanct to the Moul, only their shaman are allowed to scale the mountain, save for times of ceremony. Non-shaman, Moul or not, are put to death. Yirok Claw Landing: Named not only for its shape, but for its purpose, Yirok Claw Landing is avoided at all costs during the first few months of the warming season, as it serves as the breeding ground for the exceedingly hostile crustacean creatures. This being the only time they normally come to land, save for times of exceedingly sparse hunting at sea, the Yirok have a zealot’s moral when protecting it. Other times of year, Moul can be found here, gathering discarded Yirok chiton to fashion armor and weapons for themselves, as well as scavengers looking to pick off the scraps of a dead Yirok that lost a mating contest, or an unfortunate Moul that wandered too close. Category:Ishaela (Noobchron)